FND Marcer Weston
Character Description Appearance: Average height, with a lean build. Well-Defined, but not the strongest. Scarred underneath his helmet, though otherwise an average member of his race, with dark green coloration. -- Greatest Strength: Experience. Marcer is a man that has seen a hundred battlefields, flown a dozen different ships, and traveled galaxies in search of credits. To show for it, he's remarkably skilled in any form of ranged combat, and knowledgeable in many situations. -- Greatest Weakness: Pride. To Marcer, the universe is something that can be overcome with enough bullets and a quick enough wit. He's not persuasive in most cases, nor is he level-headed. Quick to draw, quick to anger, the mercenary thinks he can accomplish anything with judicious use of firearms. -- Distinguishing Features: Armor and Weapons. Marcer is nearly never without a full body suit of armor, nor is he only ever left with a single gun. -- Details: Intimidating. The first word that comes to mind when you view this man. Large, exemplified by armor, Marcer has the appearance of a man that get's the job done. When not wearing a helmet, one can see the visage of a being that has been calloused by his work. The worn, rugged appearance of someone that's worked for every credit, that's seen the best and worst of people, that's seen the fires of war and the lights of a hospital. "Thrust into the chaos, he fights, and the world around him trembles." -- Description Summary: A life lived by the gun starts with the gun. As just a baby little more than a year old, his parents were killed in a bandit raid on a remote farm-world. As the bandits were dealt with by some hired protection- A group of mercenaries that called themselves 'The Soaring Crest', they brought Marcer along with them, giving him both a name and a more secure future. As he grew up, he was taught. One had to earn their meals, and this was no different. How to work alone, with a squad, how to fire a gun or use a knife, how to survive in various environments. They made him into a warrior. When he was an adult, he roamed with the band, taking place in their missions, fighting their enemies, sharing in the spoils of victory and the laments of the fallen comrades. Eventually, Marcer felt a call for something greater. He wanted to explore, to roam on his own terms, on his own schedule. Breaking off with the band, he worked for nearly a decade, occasionally joining up with some others though not often, perfecting his craft. Now? The mercenary searches for his future, and he's ready to claim it, bullet by bullet. -- -- -- Abilities Soldier * Sprint * Meditate War Path * Child of War (+2 Damage) * Bloodlust * Focused Rage Martial Arts * Charge - 3 FP * Double Attack - 5 FP * Pray & Spray - 5 FP War Tactics * Accuracy Tactics Ranks 1&2 * Strength Tactics * Endurance Tactics * Intelligence Tactics Combat Stance * Southpaw Stance * Berserkers Stance Battle Mastery * Medium Armor Mastery Ranks 1&2 Inventory 0x Minor Health Stimpaks - Restores 30 HP when used 0x Minor Shield Regenerators - Restores 30 SP when used 0x Minor Stamina Stimpaks - Restores -30 FP when used -- 1x Mk II Health Stimpak - Restores 30 HP when used 1x Mk II Stamina Stimpak - Restores -30 FP when used 2x Mk II Shield Recharge Pak - Restores 30 SP when used -- Launcher (Requires 14 ACC, 8 STR) (Requires PE or CE rockets) 2H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 280 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +4 Damage (8 Range) Deals Damage with a splash radius of 1 range. -- Rockets Bundle of 8 Rockets (Requires an equipped PE or CE Rocket Launcher) PE Weapon - Ammunition 30x6 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage -- Frag Grenades Bundle of 16 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 150 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage Deals PE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. -- Pyro Grenades Bundle of 12 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 15 Credits Each - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Deals CE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. Deals an additional turn of damage to any targets hit by its original explosion. -- Rounds Unlimited Ammo Chemical Bullets – Ammunition 5 Credits - Common Rarity CE Damage -- Plasma Lance (Requires 18 DEX) 1.5H Sabre - Left/Right Hand 360 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +10 TE Damage (1 Range) If the target has shield remaining, deals an additional +10 Damage. -- 1x Kinetic Shield Layer (Requires 15 INT) KE Defense - Shield 400 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +40 SP Extra effective against KE attacks, but vulnerable to CE attacks. -- Tilarifle (Requires 25 ACC) (Requires KE or CE ammo) 1.5H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 720 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +15 Damage (13 Range) An attack and a movement action can't be made on the same turn. -- Slot 1: Thermal Scoping -- Allows full vision in low, or no light environments, assuming your targets have heat coming off of them. Slot 2: None Slot 3: Snubnosed Muzzle - +3 Damage, -2 Range Slot 4 Shaped Grip Handle - +1 ACC -- Miliarmor (Requires 12 STR) Medium Armor - Armorwear 250 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +3 Armor -- Mask Unarmored - Helmet 300 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity Provides immunity to poison and disease effects acquired while being worn.